


Lone Shopkeep

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids





	Lone Shopkeep

Rinnosuke's pen glided onto the yellowed page as drying soul dark ink glittered in the bright, entrancing light of the full moon. It flowed through the darkness with ease.

The shopkeeper's breath was soft, cold night air crawling up his skin. His eyes remained dull with exhaustion. Yet he would keep on scrawling words onto the page.

Whichever of the many gods refused him sleep would surely come around eventually. After all, hoping for such things was better than the only alternative he knew.

Rinnosuke set his pen down, turning his head to stare up at the shining moon. It's light cool, calming within the darkness. Naturally beautiful among the stars, unlike any other.

Such is the way of Gensokyo.


End file.
